Beverage preparation machines have been known for a number of years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,472 discloses a water circulation system between a water reservoir and a hot water or vapour distribution chamber of an espresso machine. The circulation system includes a valve, metallic heating tube and pump that are connected together and to the reservoir.
Suitable pumps for beverage machines are for instance disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,868, 5,392,694, 5,992,298, 6,554,588, WO 2006/032599, WO 2009/024500, WO 2009/150030 and PCT/EP09/058562.
One problem of such beverage preparation machines relate to the vibrations generated during use, e.g. by a pump that circulates the water through the beverage preparation machine. Such vibrations tend to propagate throughout the beverage preparation machine and may generate unpleasant noises. To reduce the nuisance caused by such vibrating machines, it is known to use a resilient mount for the pump in the machine, as disclosed in the abovementioned prior art, and to apply resilient feet underneath the machine so that the vibrations are dampened in the machine and less propagated to the surface on which the machine stands during use. It is also known to reduce the nuisance generated by the pump by controlling appropriately the powering of the pump during the beverage preparation process, as disclosed in the above cited prior art.
There is still a need to reduce the noise and the nuisance generated by a beverage preparation machine containing components that vibrate during use.